totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Duncan (Mbocian87)
Duncan jest uczestnikiem Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa, gdzie konkurował w drużynie Wściekłe Żyrafy, oraz Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd, gdzie konkurował w drużynie Złowieszcze Lwy. Dostał się także do Total Drama: Amazing Race, gdzie konkuruje w drużynie Prawniczka i Kryminalista wraz z Courtney. Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa W Powrót Duncan przybył na Wyspę Wawanakwa po raz drugi. Przypłynął na Wyspę z Gwen i Geoffem. Był zadowolony gdy dowiedział się, że Owen również bierze udział w tym sezonie, jednak jego zadowolenie minęło, gdy był świadkiem kłótni Courtney i Justina. Podczas wyzwania wraz z Geoffem szukali klucza do willi. Duncan nie był zadowolony również z pobytu Ezekiela w programie, który na dodatek trafił do jego drużyny. Duncan chciał się pozbyć Ezekiela, który jak twierdzi "działa mu na nerwy". Podczas ceremonii głosował na jedną z NPDKŻ. Dostał pierwszą piankę. W Mecz Duncan nadal jest zły na Ezekiela. Tym razem za to, że ten zapomniał czego mieli szukać, przez co "po części" doprowadził do przegranej. Całą sytuacje uspakaja Geoff, który namawia kolegów do zgody. Duncan niechętnie podaje rękę z Ezekielem. W pokoju zwierzeń Duncan martwi się o to, czy Ezekiel był już odkażony po wydarzeniach z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Tymczasem dziewczyny rozmawiają, o eliminacjach Leshawny i Bridgette, do których namawiał Duncan. W drodzę na boisko, Duncan pyta się Gwen, czy wzięła jakieś jedzenie z willi, gdyż był głodny. Gwen odpawiada mu, ze zapomniała, jednak Duncan przyjmuje to ze spokojem. Podczas wyzwania zawodnicy pierwotnie mieli grać w piłke nożna. Duncan stanął na bramce. Po rozpoczęciu meczu naśmiewa się z Courtney, gdy ta musiała kopać w sandałach. Ostatecznie jednak Chris zmienił zasady i kazał zawodnikom grać w koszykówkę. Po tym jak Wściekłe Żyrafy ponownie przegrały, Duncan ponownie jest zły na Ezekiela, gdyż tym razem również doprowadził do przegranej. Na ceremonii otrzymał piąta piankę. W Złość piękności szkodzi Duncana próbuje przekonać Justina aby głosował na Eziekela, to pomoże mu wygrać. Justin mówi jednak, że bardziej chciałby dokopać Courtney. Po chwili wchodzi Geoff, który pyta kolegów o czym rozmawiają. Duncan mówi mu, że chcą wyeliminować Ezekiela. Gdy cała drużyna była już na zewnątrz, Duncan ucieszył się, ze dzisiejszym wyzwaniem będzie "Konkurs piękności". Duncan, wraz z Geoffem nominują Izzy, co wkurzyło Leshawnę. O ile Geoff jakoś kulturalnie to uargumentował, to Duncan naśmiewał się z wyglądu Leshawny co doprowadziło ich do kłótni. Podczas wyzwania Duncan i Geoff, jako jedyni z ich drużyny się stawili. Na ceremonii otrzymał drugą piankę Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd Duncan wraz ze swoją dziewczyną Courtney pojawia się na lotnisku w Wycieczka na Węgry. Mówi, że odkąd wrócił do niej czuje się pełen życia. Podobnie jak innych, jego też irytuje brak inteligencji u Lightninga i za namową Chrisa, pcha go na ziemię. Na koniec zostaje umieszczony w drużynie Złowieszcze Lwy, gdzie już w Nie zadzieraj z rekinem ma dobrą pozycje w teamie. Kłóci się z Mike'm, którego nadal uważa za Mal'a. Prowadzi motorówkę podczas drugiej części wyzwania, a gdy inni się klócą gdzie płynąć, Duncanowi się to nie podoba. Stwierdza iż to on kieruje łodzią, o czym mówi kłócącym się Max'owi i Lightningowi. Pomiędzy Duncanem i Max'em szybko nastał konflikt, kiedy to w Odwiedzamy półwysep Max denerwował go mówieniem, że nie podoba mu się ich drużyna, oraz tym, ze rzucił Amy przez pół boiska. Skończyło się to tym, że Duncan dał Max'owi w ryj. Kiedy w Zajrzyj w moje igloo, Zoey dołącza do drużyny drani, Duncan szybko nawiązuje z nią pozytywny kontakt. Mówi jej, że w drużynie nikomu nie należy ufać, ale w większości to spoko ludzie. W między czasie mówi o nieczystych zagrywkach Max'a przez ostatnie odcinki i gdy ten w złości kopie Zoey w kostkę, gdy jego kolejny "nikczemny plan" nie wypala, oboje próbują go wyeliminować. W między czasie podczas wyzwania, Duncan martwi się o Courtney, która od dłuższego czasu nie skupia się na grze, a na konwersacji przez swojego palmtopa. Chce jej pomóc, ale w złości rzuca Courtney jej palmtop. Jest też widziany razem z Sugar, kiedy budują igloo dla drużyny drani. Ją również Duncan próbuje przekonać do eliminacji Max'a, choć ostatecznie tego nie robi. Duncan wyraża też swoje niezadowolenie, gdy po wygraniu wyzwania, Chris daje im jako nagrodę ciepłe kurtki, mimo że wyzwanie na Grenlandii właśnie się skończyło. W Kanadyjskie mistrzostwa, Duncan próbuje rozładować napiętą atmosferę w drużynie, kiedy Courtney była zła na niego o rzucenie poprzedniego dnia jej palmtopem. Podczas wyzwania w piłkę nożną, Duncan grał z Courtney na obronie, gdzie bardzo dobrze sobie radził. Kiwał się z Bridgette przez dłuższy czas. Kiedy jednak był świadkiem jak Gwen fauluje Courtney, nie mógł tego znieść, o czym mówi w pokoju zwierzeń. Złowieszcze Lwy są dłużej przy piłce, a Duncan gra z Amy, a nawet z Max'em, którego nie cierpi. Po dłuższym czasie, gdy gra z Amy na prawym skrzydle omijając Cody'ego, ten fauluje go w zemście za to co było między nim a Gwen. Dodatkowo jest zły na fakt, ze Cody nie dostał żadnej kartki za to, a on nie mógł ruszać dłonią i musiał opuścić boisko. Mimo że ich drużyna przegrała to nikt nie opuścił gry tego wieczoru. Po nieudanej eliminacji Maxa w Zagubieni na pustyni, Duncan ze wściekłości łamie patyk w Gęste tereny. Kiedy opozycja łączy swe siły, Duncan próbuje włączyć do swojego sojuszu Courtney w celu pozbycia się Maxa. Czuje, że ma dobrą pozycje i nie przejmuje się gdyby przegrali w Jakie owoce znajdziesz na Cyprze?. Lecz aspektem, który przemawia za tym, że jednak chciałby wygrać jest klasa zwycięzców w samolocie. Duncan pomagał drużynie w zbieraniu owoców, a współpraca drużyny ostatecznie doprowadziła do zwycięstwa. W Kto jest głodny, Duncan wraz ze swoją drużyną piecze ciasto. Jest jednak zirytowany, kiedy dochodzi do kłótni, a członkowie (Courtney, Max i Sugar) zaczynają obrzucać się składnikami. W końcu dochodzi do tego, że muszą pójść kupić nowe. Duncan twierdzi wówczas, ze nie ma już kieszonkowych. W W Alpach jeszcze trochę zabawimy, podczas wyzwania dochodzi do spięcia między nim a Gwen. Duncan spycha swoją byłą dziewczynę w pole minowe, lecz sam po chwili wjeżdża na drut kolczasty co kończy się dla niego boleściami. Duncan i Złowieszcze Lwy ostateczni przegrywają i muszą pozbyć się kogoś na ceremonii eliminacji. W Niepokonany automat w tenisa odbywają się urodziny Mike'a. Zoey szykuje dla niego prezent, więc Duncan chce jej pomóc, mimo, żę jak twierdzi, nie lubi Mike'a. Kiedy dochodzi do wyzwania, Duncan bez problemu odbija swoją piłkę dzięki czemu może już skupić się na czymś innym. Zoey także się udało i oboje udali się do samolotu aby przygotować tort. Kiedy tort sięudał, Duncan wrócił aby jeszcze po uczestniczyć w wyzwaniu. Tymczasem Courtney widząc go była zła, uważając, że kręci z Zoey za jej plecami. Duncan tłumaczy jej wówczas, że byli tylko przygotować tort urodzinowy dla Mike'a. Ich kłótnia trwa dalej w Ekstremalny dzień, gdzie Courtney i Duncan kłócą się, jak to się nie "zdradzali" w przeszłości. Ostatecznie uspokajają się, lecz przed dojściem do pocałunku, Chris woła ich przez megafon. Duncan bierze udział w pierwszym zadaniu ze Sky, gdzie musieli skoczyć ze spadochronem. Ostatecznie Duncan nie był zadowolony z ilości punktów jaką dostał i chciał "rozliczyć" się z Szefem. Został jednak powstrzymany przez Gwen i Chrisa. Podczas Londyńskie poszukiwania czarne chmury zawisły nad przyjaciółką Duncana, Zoey. Ten nie wiedział o tym, że Max za ich plecami kombinuje przebiegły plan, aby pozbyć się Zoey. Duncanowi nie podoba się też to, że Courtney współpracuje z Maxem. Kiedy Zoey zostaje wyeliminowana stosunkiem głosów 3-1, Duncan był zdezorientowany, ponieważ on na nią nie głosował. Wówczas Zoey przyznała się mu, że Courtney ją szantażowała, aby ta zagłosowała na samą siebie. Duncan żegna się z Zoey, lecz nie chce mu się wierzyć, że Max nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Widać, że Duncan miał bardziej za złe Max'owi eliminację Zoey niż Courtney. W Wyścig łódek Duncan jest pewny, że skoro spędził w programie najwięcej czasu, to da sobie radę ze wszystkim. Kiedy jednak Chris wyczuł od niego bekon (jadł pizzę przed wyzwaniem), mimo, ze przegrał wyzwanie, postanowił go i całą drużynę ukarać. W Czas wyszkolić nasze zwierzaki, Duncan wraz z Courtney i Max'em mają zadanie aby nauczyć swojego zwierzaka (Niedźwiedzia) kilku wypunktowanych przez Chrisa sztuczek. Kiedy ich zwierzak uciekł, Duncan postanowił go znaleźć. Doszło nawet do wymiany siły pomiędzy nimi. Niestety jak się okazało, zanim Duncan go przyprowadził przeciwna drużyna już wygrała. Duncan był pewien, że Max odpadnie tego odcinka, ale ponownie los mu nie sprzyjał i dzięki rezygnacji Sky Max pozostał w programie. W Nie jeden plecak w tej wodzie znajdziesz Duncan i Courtney przypominają sobie stare czasy jak to kiedyś napadali razem na lodówkę Szefa. Wspomnienia sprawiły, że ponownie poczuli się jak "za dawnych lat". Podczas wyzwania, Duncan współpracował z Courtney w celu odnalezienia plecaków pod wodą. Był zły za to, że Gwen i Bridgette wzięły już motorówkę a jemu zostały kajaki. Kiedy łamie swoje wiosło zostają tylko o jednym. Duncan prosi Courtney by dała mu swoje wiosło. Ta robi to chociaż niepewnie. Kiedy Duncan dowiedział się, że Bridgette i Gwen znalazły już plecaki, rzucił wiosłem Courtney daleko przed siebie. Na pomoc przyszedł im jednak Mike, który pożyczył im jedno wiosło. Duncanowi udało się znaleźć jeden z plecaków i jako pierwszy dobiegł do turystów dając sobie zwycięstwo. Zabrał też Courtney do klasy zwycięzców. W W ekskluzywnej restauracji Duncan od początku odcinka jest spragniony i chce mu się pić. Kiedy jednak udaje się do automatu, a ten okazuje się być zepsuty denerwuje się, ze nie może się napić. Mimo, że Courtney chce mu oddać swoją herbatę, to ten jej nie przyjmuje. Podczas wywania Duncan czeka tylko na to, by podali coś do picia (wyzwanie było związane z jedzeniem). Duncanowi udało się przetrwać większość potraw i dotrwać do finału. Dzięki pragnieniu zdołał wypić obrzydliwy koktajl przyrządzony przez Szefa i wygrać. W Taki trochę 1 z 10 Duncan spędza z Courtney czas w klasie zwycięzców, lecz nie mogą się nacieszyć pobytem "sam na sam", ponieważ Szef który naprawia automat z napojami również tam przebywa. Duncan wygrał w poprzednim odcinku książkę o anatomii człowieka, której jednak nie ma zamiaru czytać. Jak się okazało popełnił on wielki błąd ponieważ wyzwanie to polegało właśnie na pytaniach o anatomii. Duncanowi nie szło z odpowiedziami nawet na najłatwiejsze pytania, przez co został wyeliminowany z wyzwania jako drugi. W Macie talent muzyczny, Duncan jest zdruzgotany po eliminacji Courtney, ale nie za bardzo chce się do tego przyznawać. Wyzwaniem tego dnia ma być śpiewanie, co doprowadza Duncana do ostateczności. Twierdzi on w pokoju zwierzeń, że przyjechał do Totalnej Porażki, aby skopać tyłek frajerom, a nie śpiewać jak jakaś nastolatka. Mimowolnie próbuje śpiewać ale ostatecznie nie wytrzymuje. Duncan idzie do samolotu po ciasto i częstuje nim zawodników. Po za Bridgette nikt jednak nie przyjął go, a Gwen i Mike jako że mieli konflikt z Duncanem chcieli powiedzieć o wszystkim Szefowi. Duncan wściekł się, że Mike wtrąca się, ale Gwen powstrzymuje go nim ten obił mu twarz. Ostatecznie Duncan olał wyzwanie i był zagrożony na ceremonii. Ostatecznie Duncan odchodzi z gry w tym odcinku W Podsumowanie: 10 wyzwań, wraz z Zoey, Sky, Courtney, Geoffem i Topherem wspiera Mike'a w półfinale. Duncan idzie do wyzwania, w który musi grać na pianinie i udaje mu się pokonać Sugar. Lecz mimo faktu iż wygrał w W ekskluzywnej restauracji, to poległ na wyzwaniu polegającym na jedzeniu tłustych kąsków. W A zwycięzcą jest...? kibicował Gwen, lecz dopiero po tym jak Chris zagroził, że jeśli nikomu nie będzie kibicował to wypuści Kła. Duncan wówczas wolał stanąć po stronie Gwen. W jej zakończeniu Duncan gratuluje jej zwycięstwa ze spokojem, natomiast w zakończeniu Maxa jest zaskoczony podobnie jak większość osób. Początkowo chce aby Courtney i Gwen przestały się kłócić chociaż w takiej chwili, a następnie mówi "pier**lę ten program" i jak każdy rozchodzi się w swoją stronę. Ciekawostki *Duncan jest jednym z czterech uczestników, którzy zawsze docierali do połączenia drużyn. Inni to Courtney, Max i Mike. *Jest jednym z dwóch zawodników z Totalnej Porażki, którzy zostają wspomniani w Total Drama: Necker Camp. Drugim jest Ezekiel. *Duncan przebywał w Willi w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa i w klasie zwycięzców Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Gwiazd w odcinku połączenia drużyn razem z Courtney. *Duncan jest pierwszym zawodnikiem, który korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń w programie. *Był najlepszym zawodnikiem Wściekłych Żyraf, we wszystkich sezonach oryginalnego cyklu. *On I Leshawna są jedynymi Żyrafami, którzy należeli do więcej niż jednego sojuszu. **Jako jedyni z tej drużyny dostali się także do Total Drama: Amazing Race. *Jest jedną z sześciu osób, którzy brali udział w trzech sezonach. Pozostali to: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Mike i Owen. Zobacz także Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Bociana Kategoria:Mężczyźni